


Альбус и его удивительная разноцветная коллекция членов

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Ровно то, что в названии. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 8





	Альбус и его удивительная разноцветная коллекция членов

В Альбусе Дамблдоре Гарри удивляет множество вещей.

Например, его любовь к несовпадающим носкам безумных расцветок. Или коллекция пластинок Боуи. Или непонятно откуда подцепленная привычка есть рыбные палочки с заварным кремом.

Главный сюрприз, впрочем — коробка искусственных членов под кроватью.

***

Отчаянно зевая, Гарри садится и смотрит на часы: пять утра. Вторая половина кровати пуста и прохладна; скорей всего, среди ночи Альбус опять ушёл читать в кабинет, проснувшись и не сумев заснуть обратно.

Гарри свешивает ноги с кровати, ёжится от холода и только собирается идти умываться, как чувствительно бьётся пяткой о какой-то угол.

— Ч-чёрт, — шипит он, наклоняясь посмотреть.

Из-под кровати торчит угол тёмного деревянного чемодана, который Гарри видит первый раз. Пожав плечами, Гарри протягивает руку, собираясь засунуть чемодан обратно под кровать — но в последний момент передумывает.

Хм.

Быстро оглянувшись на дверь, Гарри вытаскивает чемодан — тот мягко шуршит по ковру, но Гарри всё равно вздрагивает от резкости звука в тишине спальни — и открывает его.

Внутри лежат члены.

Пару минут Гарри просто молча смотрит на них, разноцветные, с радужными разводами красок, иногда не очень похожие на члены — впрочем, в одном из углов лежит и один пугающе реалистичный — иногда очень похожие на щупальца или длинные заострённые языки. Каждый лежит в своём мешочке из прозрачной ткани, ничуть не скрывающей всё разнообразие.

Потом Гарри вспоминает, что ему нужно в Аврорат.

Закрыв чемодан и затолкав его обратно, Гарри мчится чистить зубы: разговору с Альбусом придётся подождать более удобного момента.

***

— Альбус, — говорит Гарри вечером.

— Да? — Альбус поднимает голову от нежно звенящего серебристого прибора, по которому постукивает палочкой.

Гарри молча показывает ему тёмно-синий, приятно бархатистый член в форме щупальца с розоватыми присосками.

Он давно усвоил, что если хочешь чего-то добиться от Альбуса — или формулируй очень точно, или молчи. «Любое ваше слово может быть использовано против вас», как любят говорить по маггловскому телевидению.

Сейчас, глядя, как по щекам Альбуса разливается бледный румянец, но в глазах мелькает удовлетворение, Гарри окончательно уверяется, что чемодан был высунут из-под кровати нарочно.

— И что ты планировал со всем этим сделать? — интересуется Гарри.

— О, — воодушевлённо отвечает Альбус, — ты не представляешь, сколько есть вариантов.

***

— Это… язык дракона.

— Отлично подмечено, Гарри.

Альбус сосредоточенно смазывает длинное, гладкое и сужающееся на конце дилдо, вместо основания у которого — схематичное изображение конца драконьей морды. Чарли Уизли, впрочем, вряд ли бы оценил: даже Гарри отсюда видит, что это маггловская фантазия на тему драконов, не похожая ни на одну реальную породу.

Чёрт возьми, он реально волнуется о породе дракона, чьим языком Альбус собрался его трахать?

Блестящие пальцы Альбуса скользят по переливающейся цветной поверхности, и Гарри хочет, чтобы вместо этого Альбус дотронулся до него — но здесь он не может сделать решительно ничего: его запястья магически закреплены у изголовья кровати, и хотя где-то в глубине сознания протестуют аврорские рефлексы, возбуждение перекрывает их с лёгкостью.

Ну и, в конце концов, быть связанным перед Альбусом неожиданно приятно.

— Готов? — спрашивает Альбус, и Гарри смотрит на силиконовый язык.

— Выглядит безобидно.

— Если тебе не понравится, я вылижу тебя лично. — Альбус подмигивает ему, и пока в голове Гарри происходит короткое замыкание, весь драконий язык входит в него одним плавным движением.

Гарри вдыхает и выдыхает, разбираясь в ощущениях. Язык чувствуется примерно как пальцы Альбуса, но длиннее; это странно, но в хорошем смысле.

А потом Альбус что-то вычерчивает пальцем у него под яйцами, и язык в нём сокращается.

И начинает двигаться.

Гарри коротко ругается, и Альбус смеётся, сидя между его ног. Язык в нём вылизывает каждую стенку, проникая настолько глубоко, что Гарри жмёт на живот, почти уверенный, что почувствует его — и кончик языка шевелится у него под рукой, а Альбус подмигивает.

Альбус накрывает его собой и целует, медленно спускаясь вниз, накрывает губами соски, безжалостно вспоминает все места, от прикосновения к которым Гарри покрывается гусиной кожей, оплетает бородой уже мокрый и покрасневший член, когда Гарри бессильно начинает подаваться навстречу просто воздуху, дёргая руками в магических наручниках — и прежде чем Гарри успевает подумать, что штуку с бородой, пожалуй, следует запомнить, язык в нём, громко хлюпнув, распирает Гарри почти до упора, а Альбус совсем легко шлёпает его по яйцам.

Оргазм пронизывает Гарри насквозь, и он даже не кричит.

Альбус освобождает его дрожащие руки, накрывает тёплым одеялом, и каждое прикосновение — немного слишком. Язык внутри, похоже, уменьшился и выскользнул сам; Гарри натыкается на него под коленями и дёргается всем телом.

Стирая с его подбородка каплю семени, Альбус смотрит на него так невыносимо довольно, что Гарри не выдерживает:

— Десять минут — и твоя очередь.

***

— Ты уверен, что в тебя это влезет?

Гарри с сомнением сравнивает порозовевший и растянутый анус Альбуса и изогнутый пупырчатый член с узлом на конце.

— Медленно и осторожно, — сдавленно отвечает Альбус, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Гарри осторожно нажимает кончиком на вход.

Альбус растягивается на удивление легко — и ахает, сам подаваясь навстречу члену, когда первая треть исчезает в нём почти сразу.

Из любопытства Гарри нажимает на член и проворачивает его, задевая слегка растянутую кожу пупырышками. Альбус дёргается и почти вскрикивает; его волосы падают на лицо, и Гарри заботливо перехватывает их наколдованной лентой: бледное лицо Альбуса с закрытыми глазами, пятнами румянца и тонкими искусанными розовыми губами — прекрасное зрелище.

— Ещё, — стонет Альбус. — Пожалуйста, Гарри!

Гарри вспоминает, что конец члена был чуть загнут в сторону, и сейчас он должен быть как раз в нужном месте… он вкручивает член ещё немного — и слегка тянет вверх.

Альбус вскрикивает. Его ноги разъезжаются, и он едва не падает на кровать.

Гарри просто слегка качает член из стороны в сторону, понемногу продвигая дальше, задевая пупырышками вход, и Альбус отзывается на малейшее движение, дрожа, дёргаясь на кровати и бормоча что-то неразборчивое, среди чего Гарри слышит своё имя и бессвязные просьбы то прекратить, то продолжить.

— Остался узел, — говорит Гарри.

Альбус, взмокший и тяжело дышащий, приоткрывает глаза.

— Если я не кончу, это будет чудо, — хрипло и на удивление связно говорит он.

Гарри смотрит на узел, размером примерно с кулак.

И вталкивает внутрь.

Альбус вздрагивает всем телом, но не издаёт не звука, и Гарри быстро наклоняется к его лицу, опасаясь, что он просто потерял сознание.

— Гарри, — шепчет он, облизывает губы и, кажется, забывает, что хотел сказать.

Гарри осторожно обхватывает его, переворачивает, убирая волосы из-под мокрой спины, отводит бороду в сторону и целует его. Альбус отвечает, сначала неловко, потом приходя в себя, вплетает пальцы в волосы Гарри и почти беззвучно постанывает.

— Готов? — спрашивает Гарри, и Альбус сначала смотрит на него непонимающе, а потом поспешно кивает.

Гарри тянется за палочкой — до беспалочковой магии как у Альбуса ему жить ещё столько же — и коротко стучит по основанию члена.

Сначала Альбус не реагирует никак — а потом вцепляется в простыню и выгибается, раскидывая ноги; Гарри знает, что член внутри него пульсирует, расширяясь и уменьшаясь, и его анус сокращается, то ли безуспешно пытаясь втянуть член целиком, то ли вытолкнуть.

Альбус тянется к своему члену, набухшему, слишком большому и слишком яркому на фоне бледного худого тела, но Гарри мстительно ловит его руки.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Альбус, едва открывая глаза, а потом кое-как и с трудом изображает на лице что-то, похожее на беспокойство. — Я не уверен, выдержит ли моё сердце.

Гарри не верит мелкой манипуляции, но на секунду ослабляет захват.

Едва коснувшись головки члена, Альбус кончает, беззвучно распахнув рот, и Гарри зачарованно смотрит, как семя брызжет ему в ладонь — а потом Альбуса подбрасывает на кровати, он сжимает ноги и рвётся в сторону, едва не складываясь пополам, и Гарри, охнув, кое-как попадает палочкой во всё ещё пульсирующий искусственный член.

Тяжело дыша и распластавшись по диагонали кровати, Альбус смотрит на Гарри, и Гарри обнимает его, вспотевшего и выжатого, и хмыкает, когда Альбус дёргается от прикосновения ко всё ещё растянутому анусу.

***

Уже отправляя чемодан обратно под кровать, Гарри замечает коробку с прозрачным окошком. Дилдо внутри бежевато-белое, довольно реалистичной формы и… с орешками?

— А это что?

— Марципан. У одного джентльмена из команды тогдашнего маггловского премьер-министра было отличное чувство юмора.

— Но оно же бесполезное, — только и получается выдавить у Гарри.

Дамблдор улыбается каким-то своим мыслям:

— Смотря как зачаровать.


End file.
